Disney INFINITY: Galactic War
Disney INFINITY: Galactic War is an upcoming American superhero film and the 19th film of the Disney Platinum Universe, based on the video game Disney Infinity, produced by Disney, Pixar Animation Studios, and Lucasfilm Ltd., distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, and the crossover between/sequel to The Lion King: The King Has Returned, Aladdin: The Origin of Agrabah's Warrior, Monsters, Inc.: From University to Scaring, Big Hero 6: Homecoming, Mulan: The Girl Who Became China's Knight, Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Spell, Star Wars Rebels: The Last Jedi, The Hunchback of Notre Dame: The Love Seeker, The Incredibles: League of Earth's Mightiest Supers, and Hercules: Ragnarok. The film is directed by Don Hall and Chris Williams, with a team of executive producers Ron Clements, John Musker, Chris Sanders, George Lucas, Roger Allers, Rob Minkoff, Don Hahn, John Lasseter, Pete Docter, Lee Unkrich, and Stan Lee, and features an ensemble voice cast starring Scott Weinger as Aladdin, Tate Donovan as Hercules, John Goodman as James P. "Sulley" Sullivan, Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr, Ming-Na Wen as Fa Mulan / Ping, Dan Castellaneta as Genie, Tom Hulce as Quasimodo, Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada / Steel-Scorpion, Matthew Broderick as Simba, Robby Benson as Prince Adam / Beast, Paige O'Hara as Belle, Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan / Gazerbeam, Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Jim Hawkins / Silver Wolf, Moira Kelly as Nala, Neve Campbell as Kiara, Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Kanan Jarrus, Vanessa Marshall as Hera Syndulla, with Ian McDiarmid as Emperor Sheev Palpatine, and Taylor Gray as Ezra Bridger. Disney INFINITY: Galactic War held its world premiere on April 23, 2018 in Los Angeles, and is scheduled to be released in the United States on April 27, 2018, in IMAX and 3D. It received positive reviews from critics, who called it an "overstuffed classic" and praised the cast (particularly McDiarmid), visual effects and emotional weight of the story, although the 149 minute runtime received some criticism. Premise Sheev Palpatine arrives on Earth to collect the Infinity Holocrons: Soul, Space, Time, Mind, Reality, and Power for a gauntlet that will allow him to bend reality to his will. Bob Parr, Mulan, James P. "Sulley" Sullivan, Quasimodo, the Beast, Belle and Peter Pan must join forces with Simba's pride alongside Jim Hawkins, as Aladdin and Hiro must join with Genie and Li Shang, and Hercules joining the crew of the Ghost to stop Palpatine before his onslaught of destruction puts an end to half the universe. Plot After retrieving the Power holocron from Coruscant, Emeperor Palpatine locates the Space holocron which is revealed to have been stolen by Hades while on Mount Olympus during the attack by Maleficent. Hades surrenders the Space holocron but is killed by Palpatine which angers Hercules. Meanwhile, Apollo sends Sulley to Earth for help. Palpatine destroys the rest of the Mount Olympian ship leaving Hercules drifting in space only to be found by the crew of the Ghost via after bringing back Kanan Jarrus alive on Lothal. Zeb and Chopper split up to go with Hercules to forge a new weapon called the "Stormbreaker" while Ezra Bridger, Hera, Lothal and Sabine travel to Naboo although they witness Thanos torturing Captain Rex for the Reality holocron which Palpatine claims and takes Hera back with him. Sulley crash lands on Earth in the Sanctum Sanctorum where he warns Genie and Li Shang about Palpatine. Sulley suggest that Palpatine will come after Beast's Mind holocron but they don't know where he is so they ask Aladdin for assistance. Aladdin says that he knows that Bob Parr knows where Beast is but as soon as they call him they are attacked by the Grand Inquisitor the Fifth Brother, who are after Genie's Time holocron. During the battle, Hiro Hamada joins in to help. Inquisitor requests Genie to give him the Time holocron but refuses to so Inquisitor captures Genie and takes him to his ship only to be followed by Hiro and Aladdin. Aladdin and Hiro manage to rescue Genie and during the rescue, Inquisitor is killed. Back on Palpatine's ship, Palpatine asks Hera the location of the Soul holocron but hesitates to tell him. Palpatine manipulates Hera by showing Jedi Ahsoka Tano being tortured. It is revealed during a conversation between Hera and Ahsoka that Hera found a map to the Soul holocron which leads to a planet where they meet Darth Maul. Darth Maul explains to Palpatine that he needs a sacrifice of a loved one to wield the Soul holocron. Palpatine sacrifices Hera by pushing her down a deep hole. Aladdin, Genie and Hiro are attacked by Ezra, Kanan and Sabine but resolve their issue and travel to Tatooine where they battle Palpatine although they ultimately loose. Strange surrenders the Time holocron to Palpatine, who escapes Tatooine. In Scotland, Beast and Belle are attacked by the Seventh Sister and the Eighth Brother, who are stopped by Bob Parr, Fa Mulan and Peter Pan. The team head back to the Avengers headquarters where they meet Quasimodo and Sulley. Parr suggests they go to Africa to destroy the Mind holocron which but could kill Beast. The team arrive in Africa where they are greeted by Simba and Jim Hawkins / Silver Wolf to prepare for an attack by Palpatine's army of battle droids lead by the Seventh Sister and the Eighth Brother. Meanwhile, Hercules, Chopper and Zeb meet Parenthesis to create Hercules' new weapon, the Stormbreaker, which can apparently kill Palpatine. The army begin their attack on Africa. Palpatine arrives in Belle to claim the Mind holocron from Beast. Before Palpatine can claim the Mind holocron, Belle destroys the holocron but Palpatine rewinds time prior to the holocron's destruction and claims it. Parr attacks Palpatine but fails then snaps his fingers. The members that survived were Parr, Mulan, Sulley, Quasimodo, Zeb, Nala and Kovu. Ahsoka and Aladdin are still stuck on Tatooine. Palpatine is seen in a mysterious landscape where he sees a young Hera who asks was it worth it. The heroes slowly begin to fade away as Palpatine oversees a sunset. In a post credits scene, Lucius Best and Helen Parr witness New York being destroyed. Before his death, Best is able to send a distress signal. Cast * Scott Weinger as Aladdin: A former street child and thief, who ends up becoming the prince of Agrabah after meeting Jasmine in the streets and being recruited by Jafar to retrieve the magical lamp from the Cave of Wonders. * Tate Donovan as Hercules: The king of Mount Olympus, based on the mythological Heracles, best known under the Roman spelling Hercules. Hercules now wields a mystical ax known as Stormbreaker. * John Goodman as James P. "Sulley" Sullivan: A bear-like blue-furred male monster with horns, purple spots, razor-sharp claws on his hands, furry talons for feet, a theropod-like tail, spikes running down his back and shark-like fangs. Even though he excels at scaring children, he is kindhearted, thoughtful and affects a relaxed, amiable personality. * Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr: The patriarch of the Parr family, possessing super-strength and limited invulnerability, and the former superhero known as Mr. Incredible. Parr receives new vibranium gauntlets and metal armor from Kiara to replace his traditional suit. * Ming-Na Wen as Fa Mulan / Ping: A young girl, who is willing to give up her life to save her father, Fa Zhou, and entered the Chinese army as a man named Ping. * Dan Castellaneta as Doctor Genie: A comedic jinni, with nigh omnipotent power that can only be exercised when his master wishes it. The late Robin Williams in recordings served as Castellaneta's voice double during filming. At that point, Castellaneta re-voiced scenes where the Genie needs to be seen. * Tom Hulce as Quasimodo: Notre Dame Cathedral's 20-year-old hunchbacked bell ringer, who dreams of seeing life outside the bell tower. * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada / Steel-Scorpion: A 14-year-old robotics prodigy. * Matthew Broderick as Simba: Son of Queen Sarabi and King Mufasa, who grew to king of Pride Rock. * Robby Benson as Prince Adam / Beast: A young prince, who was transformed into a beast by an enchantress as punishment for his arrogance. He is now having the Mind holocron used to keep him alive. * Paige O'Hara as Belle: A bibliophilic young woman, who seeks adventure and offered her own freedom to the Beast in return for her father, Maurice's. * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan / Gazerbeam: The former leader of the Lost Boys and friends of Wendy Darling and her daughter, Jane. He now works for the USA government as Gazerbeam to generate energy blasts from his eyes and by using a specially designed wing pack. * Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Jim Hawkins / Silver Wolf: A teenage adolescent pining for adventure. Hawkins, who formerly went by John Silver, is given the name "Silver Wolf" by the lionesses of Pride Rock, who helped remove his RLS Legacy programming. * Moira Kelly as Nala: Simba's wife, the queen of Pride Rock and the lead of Lora Kilaje, a group of lionesses serving as Simba's bodyguards. * Neve Campbell as Kiara: Simba and Nala's daughter and the princess of Pride Rock, who designs new technology for the country of Africa. * Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Kanan Jarrus: A Force-sensitive human male Jedi Knight, born as Caleb Dume, who survived Order 66 during the Clone Wars and is Ezra Bridger's apprentice. * Vanessa Marshall as Hera Syndulla: A Twi'lek female revolutionary from the planet Ryloth, who became a central figure in the early rebellion against the Galactic Empire and the formation of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. She is also the owner and pilot of the Ghost. * Billy Crystal as Mike Wazowski: A short, round green monster, who is Sulley's station runner and the CEO of Monsters, Inc. after Sulley's banishment. * James Woods as Hades: The brother of Zeus and Poseidon and Hercules' evil uncle, based on the mythological deity of the same name. * Keith David as Apollo: The god of light and music, who formerly drove the Solar chariot, based on the mythological deity of the same name. * Eric Idle as Parenthesis: Prometheus Academy's Class Administrator and Student Counselor, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. * B.D. Wong as Captain Li Shang: A highly capable leader with a dedication to his cause to match, who now works for Genie as his sidekick as a member of the Mystic Genie Arts. * Tiya Sircar as Sabine Wren: A 16-year-old Mandalorian graffiti artist, Imperial Academy dropout and a former bounty hunter with expert knowledge of weapons and explosives. * Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano: A Togruta and former Padawan of Anakin Skywalker, who left the Jedi Order out of disillusionment during the Clone Wars. * Dave Filoni as Chopper / C1-10P: An irritable and irascible astromech droid built and owned by Hera during the Clone Wars. * Steven Blum as Garazeb 'Zeb' Orrelios: A Lasat honor guard, which responded by committing a genocide campaign against them. * Linda Larkin as Princess Jasmine: The rebellious princess of Agrabah and Aladdin's wife. * Dee Bradley Baker as Rex / The Collector: A former Clone trooper captain, who served under Anakin Skywalker in the Clone Wars as "CT-7567". * Ian McDiarmid as Sheev Palpatine: The Emperor of the Galactic Empire, having orchestrated his rise to power as Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic along with engineering the Clone Wars and the removal of the Jedi Order once the war ends and he restructures the Republic into the Empire. He is now hunting for Infinity Holocrons with an infinity gauntlet that will "re-balance the universe". In addition to providing the voice for the character, McDiarmid performed motion capture on set. * Taylor Gray as Ezra Bridger: A 15-year-old human street urchin and con-artist with Force abilities, whose parents were imprisoned by Imperial forces. Several other actors reprised their roles from previous DEPC films for Galactic War: Matt Lanter and James Earl Jones as Anakin Skywalker, who turned to the Dark Side as Darth Vader; Matthew Wood as the battle droids during the Clone Wars that are now upgraded from by Palpatine; Chris Sanders as Experiment 626 / Stitch, a blue koala-like illegal genetic experiment with the ability to create untold chaos; Susan Egan as Megara, based on the mythological deity of the same name; Damon Wayans Jr. as Wasabi, a smart, slightly neurotic youth who specializes in lasers; Angela Bassett as Sarabi, Simba's mother and the former queen of Pride Rock; Jason Marsden as Kovu, the prince of Pride Rock and Kiara's husband; Nathan Lane as Timon, a meerkat and Simba's friend; Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa, a naive warthog and Timon's best friend; Khary Payton as Simba's shaman Rafiki; Rowan Atkinson as Simba's majordomo Zazu; Julie Kavner as Timon's mother Ma; Jerry Stiller as Timon's Uncle Max; Landry Bender as Rafiki's apprentice Makini; Lars Mikkelsen as Thrawn, a Grand Admiral of the Galactic Empire; Val Bettin as the Sultan of Agrabah; Gilbert Gottfried as Aladdin's parrot Iago; Frank Welker as Aladdin's monkey Abu and Jasmine's tiger Rajah; Jeff Bennett as Beast's servant Lumière; Kimmy Robertson as Lumière's love Plumette; Angela Lansbury as Beast's housekeeper Mrs. Potts; Bernadette Peters as Beast's decorator Angelique; David Ogden Stiers, in one of his last film appearances, as Beast's majordomo Cogsworth; Paul Reubens as Beast's maestro Fife and Herodotus; Jo Anne Worley as Beast's opera singer Madame de Garderobe; Julie Dolan as Leia Organa, the princess of the Rebellion and the sister of Luke Skywalker; Anthony Daniels as C-3PO; Frank Oz as Jedi Master Yoda; Daveigh Chase as Lilo, a young Hawaiian girl, who adopted Stitch; Jamie Chung as Go Go, a tough, athletic student, who specializes in electromagnetics; Lacey Chabert as Vitani, a former Outsider lioness and now a member of Lora Kilaje; Jodi Benson as Helen of Troy, the most popular girl for Mount Olympus; Sandra Bernhard as Cassandra, a friend of Hercules; and Robin Atkin Downes as Hera's father Cham Syndulla, who appears in several of her flashbacks. Holly Hunter and Samuel L. Jackson appear as Helen Parr and Lucius Best, formally as "Elastigirl" and "Frozone" in the post-credits scene. Jason Isaacs, Philip Anthony-Rodriguez, Sarah Michelle Gellar and Robbie Daymond reprised their voice roles as the Grand Inquisitor, the Fifth Brother, the Seventh Sister and the Eighth Brother from Star Wars Rebels as they are now members of Palpatine's Inquisitor Black Order. In addition to providing the voices for the characters, they performed motion capture on set. Executive producer John Lasseter voiced Tex, a red robot who fixes the logo for THX Ltd. While he does not have any comprehensible dialogue, his occasional grunts and muffles were provided by Lasseter. Marvel co-writer Stan Lee has a cameo appearance in the film as Hiro's school bus driver. Buzz Lightyear, Woody and Jessie from the Toy Story merchandise appear in Hiro's toy box during the scene where he packs to fight. Sam Witwer voiced Darth Maul, who appears in the film, having not been seen since his assumed death in Star Wars: Rebels. Quotes Production As the world premiere happened on April 23rd, 2018, Don Hall, Chris Williams, Neve Campbell, Billy Crystal, Brad Bird, Paige O'Hara, Jim Cummings, Ryan Potter, Tom Hulce, Taylor Gray, Michael J. Fox, Cree Summer, Bruce Reitherman, James Woods, Don Hahn, Jason Marsden, Ian McDiarmid, Julia Louis-Dreyfus, John Goodman, Dan Castellaneta, Robby Benson, Ashley Eckstein, David Oyelowo, Jodi Benson, Tate Donovan, Simon Kinberg, Genesis Rodriguez, Freddie Prinze, Jr., Moira Kelly, Darla K. Anderson, Chris Sanders, Andrew Stanton, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Stan Lee, John Lasseter, Ming-Na Wen, Dave Foley, Dave Filoni, Vanessa Marshall, Tiya Sircar, Whoopi Goldberg, Angela Bassett, Linda Larkin, B.D. Wong, Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella, Angel Delgadillo, Bob Igor, Roger Allers, Steven Blum, Scott Weinger, Lee Unkrich, Matthew Broderick, Blayne Weaver, Craig T. Nelson, Owen Wilson, Holly Hunter, Samuel L. Jackson, Ron Clements, and John Musker were seen interviewing with millions of fans in Los Angeles. Music Alan Silvestri, who composed the score for Lilo & Stitch, was revealed to be returning to score for the movie. Henry Jackman, Kevin Kilner and Randy Newman were also confirmed for composing half the score. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a rating of 86%, based on 63 reviews, with an average rating of 7.6 out of 10. On Metacritic, the film has a score of 69 out of 100, based on 35 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". CinemaScore reported that audiences gave the film a "A+" to "F" grade. IMDb holds a score of 9.6/10. IGN gave this TBD. Transcript Main Article: Disney INFINITY: Holocron War/Transcript Category:Disney Extended Platinum Collections